Beneath The Heavy Rain
by YearningAnarchy
Summary: Maria Anderson, a 19 year old girl, walks home in a hurry because of a sudden down pour. On the way there, she stumbles upon a box under a bush that held a small white creature with no arms what so ever, monotone expression and had one strand of hair on its head. Seeing it was shivering, she brings it home. What will come to this 19 year old girl?


Beneath The Heavy Rain

Chapter 1: Beneath The Heavy Rain

Anarchy: Hello again guys! This is a series that I will be doing for a great friend of mine. Which is Lovely Mishap (go check her out, she's an amazing writer). This is dedicated for her and since her name is Mariya, I decided to make the main OC in this story her! But not using her real name of course. The name is Maria Anderson (not based on anyone but Mishap). I am doing this because she's been a great friend and been there for me through thick and thin and well, I love her! And since she has such a huge crush on the Youtuber Cry, I've decided to pair them up! If you haven't seen or heard of him, go check him out! Lets start shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even Cry, Or Mishap, just the not important OCs and the plot.

"Merry Christmas, Maria!"

"Huh?" The girl named Maria had black hair with brown eyes looked from cleaning the tables in a restaurant she was working at. She looked over at a girl taller than her. She had brown hair in a messy pony tail, hazel eyes, and had a huge grin on her face.

"Oh. Merry Christmas to you too, Alice."

"My, you don't sound so happy."

"... It's not that... I'm just... Yeah..."

"So... I heard the news~"

"About what?"

"Don't act oblivious with me Maria! You know what I mean! You were going to do something special for your hubby tonight~" The girl named Alice giggled and wiggled her eyebrows at her friend who blushed and stuttered.

"O-oh... That... Y-yeah..."

"What were you going to do?~"

"Well... Since it was our anniversary today, I decided to spend it with him with a candle light dinner... Too cheesy? Hehe..."

"Aweh! So sweet and not at all cheesy! ... Well, maybe a little. Wait... Isn't that something a guy should do, not a girl?"

"He... Isn't really the romantic type..." Maria sighed with a sweat drop as she picked up her cleaning rag and continued to clean up again.

"Oh yeah... I still don't get how you guys are still together." Alice admitted with a slight frown. A girl that's romantically shy with a guy that romantically not. She just doesn't get why they're still together for three and a half years. She just shrugged and went over to the windows and started pulling down the blinds as silence consumed them. For a minute.

"Hey... By the way. Did you get what you were going to make for the candle lit dinner you were going to have?" Alice asked from the other side of the room as she walked over, grabbed another cleaning cloth and started helping Maria.

"Hmm... Now that I think about it... No. Why?" Maria answered as she went to another table. 'Two more tables to go.'

"We can go to the grocery store after this! I have to make dinner too, my big brother doesn't do shit." Alice groaned as she threw her hands in the air. Maria watched and giggled. That was true. Last time she has gone to Alice's house, her brother wasn't home that much. Just rarely. She didn't know why.

"Okay sure." Maria smiled at Alice as she grinned back. They wiped one last time and sighed.

"FINISHED!" They high-fived each other and walked towards the end of the restaurant to go to the waitress room and started to change into their regular clothing. Alice with her daft punk black t-shirt, loose leather jacket, some ripped jeans and some black converse, and Maria with her black sweater, maroon skinny jeans, and black combat boots. Just about as they were about to leave, the owner came out in a sweat and have them each an envelope.

"Merry Christmas you too. Get something good for yourself." The owner left as he closed the door. The girls looked at each other in confusion. Alice opened up hers first to see money.

"Oh my gosh... Did the owner just give us an early payment?*counts money* A little less than usual but well... What can you do?" Alice said with a small smile.

"Lets go?"

"Yup." They walked to a nearby grocery store and walked inside. 'The clouds seemed to be rolling in...' Maria thought as she hanged outside for a bit before smiling and walked inside and went to the noodle aisle.

"What are you going to make anyway Maria? For your, you know who~" Alice said as she popped up with her cart of beef and all sorts of veggies and soy sauce.

"I'm going to be making pasta and some steak. You know he likes a good Italian dinner..." Maria responded with a small smile. Oh the things she did for the one she loved.

"Hmm..." Alice said as she crouched down to see Maria's cart.

"What are you making?"

"Stir fry beef!" Alice answered with a confident grin as she brought her fist to her chest. A bit too hard at that. She coughed making Maria laugh at her antics. Seeing that they were both done with their shopping, they went to the counter to check their stuff out. Only to stop in the middle of the line to get some champagne. It was a 3 year anniversary after all. She came back only to hear thunder outside making her stop in her tracks. 'Rain?'

"Maria?" She snapped out of her thoughts and looked over to Alice who was already done getting her grocery checkout. Maria flushed and rushed over and check hers out too coming out in the total of about thirty dollars.

"That champagne costed a lot..." Alice said as she looked at Maria's receipt as Maria just shrugged. They reached the door to see it was raining. Not raining cats and dogs but it was still raining pretty hard. They looked at each other and both shrugged. None of them had brought an umbrella... In which they both sighed with their grocery in hand, they looked around for a spare umbrella only to find one.

"Hehe, thanks for this Maria. You know that my house is like far away from yours." Alice chuckled with a slight blush on her face making Maria smile.

"The pleasure is all mine Alice. It's the least that I can do with all the times you helped me before."

"Yeah... But now your all wet... You practically let me hot the entire umbrella..."

"Don't worry about it. Ill see you next week okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." They both waved goodbye as Maria walked away as soon as she heard the door close. Alice lingered behind the door and sighed as she walked over to a nearby window to make sure Maria walked away safely. After all... She lived in a bad neighborhood. And she grew a small sister bond with Maria.

Maria walked away with a smile as she rushed home. She didn't want to get sick out here and ruin the dinner she was planning.

Just as she was about to walk across a bridge that was one block away from her street, she had noticed a box peaking out from a wet bush that barely even had enough leaves to cover the box to be dry. She walked towards it and crouched down; the bottom of her hair wet as she placed the umbrella over the box as she pulled it out of the bush. Only to meet eye to eye with a small weird white creature that had no arms what so ever, one strand of hair and had a poker face expression. It was shivering.

What ever it was, she felt bad for it so she brought it up to her chest. Seeing that she had no pockets on her sweater, she decided to pull up the hem of her sweater to her waist and placed the small creature in the small space it gave. She stood up, holding on to the hem, grabbed her stuff and the umbrella and rushed home.

Maria opened the door to her house, well... It wasn't like a house more like a small apartment. It was a three story high apartment with 5 rooms on each floor. She pulled her boots out and left it near the door way as she also left the umbrella opened outside her door as she slammed her door shut. She was sure to hear an earful from her neighbors. She quickly placed her grocery on the kitchen table and rushed up to the bathroom cabinet and grabbed two towels, one large and one small, and rushed towards her bedroom.

Her bedroom was colored three different shades of purple with different pictures on the wall and one large window. Right under the window had a 5 inch sill and had a small flower pot of a daisy. A desk was behind the window, black laptop, a black lamp, a alarm clock, and a leather chair. Next to the desk was a small trash can filled with wrappers and rolled up paper that had her oak regular sized bed nearby with flower sheets, a floral body pillow, two regular sized ones, and a teddy bear that was holding a heart that had the words 'I love you'. Against the walls of the door was two book shelfs, left had different kinds of books, right had video games, an Xbox 360 and a ps3. Besides the left book shelf had a small circle table and two wooden chairs that had a nearby small empty cubby. And besides the right side had a door that led to a small walk-in closet.

She walked over to the circle table and sat down as she draped the large towel around her and the small one on the table and placed the white creature on top and started wiping the creature's head and soon the body.

"... So... What's your name?" Maria asked to break the silence. Only to meet a deadpan look making her uneasy under its stare. After feeling that it was dry enough, she smiled and dried herself as the creature stared at her. She looked over at the alarm clock and stared. She had only one and a half hours until he gets here. She gasped and took the creature gently and placed it on her bed with her handkerchief around the creature so that it wouldn't it be cold and rushed outside of her room into a bathroom and peeled off her clothes.

"AHHH... CHOOOO!" Maria sneezed as she wiped her nose quickly. A cold was coming in and she knew it. She quickly had a hot steamy shower and rushed towards her room with a towel around her and walked over to the door next to her video game shelf and opened it up to turn on the lights and walked in to get a red blouse that had a black belt around its waist and black skinny jeans. And walked over to her desk and opened up one of the cabinets to take out her brush and some Chapstick and walked back over to the bath room to change.

She quickly put lotion all over her body and wore her clothes and blow dried her black hair. She combed it and took a hair curler and just did a few hair waves in some of her strands of hair and ran cherry Chapstick over her lips and looked over herself and smiled.

She headed inside her room to see the creature out of her handkerchief and on the floor looking at her, making her blush slightly. She crouched down, gently placed down the creature on the table and sat down too.

"Are you hungry?"Maria asked as the creature slightly nodded making her smiled slightly. The creature actually made a response to her! She stood up and opened the door.

"I'll go make food."

She walked down the stairs into living room and soon into the kitchen where she took out the ingredients for steak and for spaghetti. She fried the steaks as she fetched her apron and pulled her hair into a low ponytail and took out rosemary and took five plates. She placed two on two plates and had one remaining so she cut a small piece (about half your pinky) and placed it on another table and placed it on the kitchen table as she placed the other two on the Official table that had fancy table cloth.

She boiled the pasta and took out two tomato sauce in a can from the cabinet and took out a bucket, took ice, and placed the champagne inside. After the pasta was done boiling, she let it rest for a while and started storing the tomato sauce and took out ground beef and started cutting it up and threw it in the sauce and started stirring it again. Seeing that the pasta was done as well as the sauce, she turned off the stove, and took two of the plates and placed the spaghetti on it. With a thick layered of the juicy and meaty sauce and placed it on the table. She took the remaining plate that had the small piece of steak and placed four long strands of pasta on it and poured some sauce on it. After that, she took off her apron, untied her hair and looked at her food. She smiled in completion.

She took the plate on the counter and walked upstairs to her room. Seeing the creature was still on the table, sitting down, she walked over and placed the plate in front of it as it stood up. It looked at the food curiously before walking on top of the plate and ultimately falling face first into the pasta making Maria giggle a little bit and pulled the creature out there and placed it back on the table. It had tomato sauce all over its face making Maria giggle a bit more. It was silent for a bit before the creature sticker out its tongue and started licking itself clean making Maria look at it in wonder.

After it finished, it quickly went back to the plate and started chomping on it. Maria smiled and was about to pet it's head but the doorbell had rang making Maria blush and look over at the clock. It was time. She rushed out of the room; almost tripping and opened the door.

-Back with the creature-

The creature completely almost finished his pasta; completely ignoring the steak that was next to the pasta. Maybe it was too under cooked? Well, what ever it was, the creature just ignored it and continued eating its pasta. Just as it was about to finish its last strand of pasta, it heard a loud crash and a loud thud. It looked up from its eating and jumped down. It walked towards the door and walked towards the edge of the stairs slowly starting to hear some cries from Maria and a man trying to comfort her.

The creature stopped just to see the man being slapped by a tear-stained Maria.

"Get out!"

To be Continued

Anarchy: ... Well... That's chapter one for this story! Hoped you enjoyed! Dedicated to Lovely Mishap!


End file.
